


Klaine Advent 2017: Inch & Mist

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Time Travel, Soulmates, and lots and lots of angst and confusion [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Days 9 & 13 of the 2017 Klaine advent, picks up immediately after the drabble for day 8. Klaine are soulmates and time travelers and everything is a bit complicated and angsty right now.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Inch & Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I know that’s a weird date combination, but I was really struggling to finish my drabble for inch and then mist fit in with it so I thought fuck it and just combined them despite them being a few days apart. Deal with it.
> 
> Yay, more time travelling soulmates verse but as apparently I’m going back to my roots as a blangst writer it’s very very sad, but with a hopeful ending. This kind of finishes off this like start to the verse, so if any more drabbles come out they will probably be further into Kurt and Blaine’s futures (or maybe further into Blaine’s but back in time in Kurt’s because time travel and shit).

Blaine lay under Kurt later that night after copious amounts of sex, still trying to wrap his head around how he felt about his current situation. Kurt was his soulmate, so everything they had done had this sense of right right right wrapped around it, but logically in his head he knew this was not okay. 

Starting their relationship with something so intimate that should have been filled with love and trust, but was instead laced with anger and frustration was not good at all and Blaine was terrified that it would translate into the rest of their future. The thoughts kept spinning through his head, over and over again, tightening the anxiety in his chest. He couldn’t stay still, he needed to get up and move, do something, something proactive to fix what he’d apparently fucked up. Burt Kurt’s arm was wrapped tight around his waist and he was scared to move an inch for fear of waking him up and cluing him in on Blaine’s panic, before he could just  _ fix this _ .

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Kurt mumbled and Blaine startled, lurching out of his arms and toppling to the floor. Kurt giggled, sitting up with a yawn. “Well, I guess if you want to share the pain that my ass is feeling,” he teased. 

Blaine blushed. “You’re the one that decided to ride me into the mattress, any pain in your ass if you own fault,” he grumbled.

“You hungry?” Kurt asked, reaching for the list of delivery services in the area that was sitting on the bedside table. “After that work out last night I think we both have earned some pizza.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, pulling himself to his feet, “pizza sounds good. I’ll um… I’ll take a shower while you order.”

“Would you like me to join you once I’ve finished?” Kurt said with a sultry smile.

Blaine tripped over his own feet, “N-no thank you. I’ll just shower alone.” He quickly locked himself in the bathroom, only just catching the perplexed look on Kurt’s face. Suddenly being out of sight Kurt, with noone to keep it together for, his worries bubbled up with the confusion and the stress of the past few days and he could feel the sob building in his throat. 

He quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the water to block any noises he might make from Kurt before he let himself break. He spent the first ten minutes in the shower nearly doubled over with the sobs that wracked his body even has mind raced trying to figure out how best to fix things. He couldn’t let his relationship start with any more pain and anger. He had to find a way to fix it, to promise to Kurt that he wouldn’t hide it from him and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make him happy. 

By the time he was actually finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom followed by a curtain of mist, the pizza had arrived and Kurt was sitting on the bed eating a slice with  a furrowed brow.

Blaine sat down beside him, taking a slice for himself. He was still trying to work out how to lead into what he meant to tell Kurt when Kurt spoke up first.

“You were crying,” he said and Blaine froze. “I… I thought I was imagining it after first but once I heard it I couldn’t stop hearing it. You were having a full on breakdown in the shower and I just sat here like an idiot because I realized that we don’t know each other. Not really. I know another version of you, but I don’t know this you. I don’t know the you that survived an apocalypse and lost all his friends and family. I know the time-traveler you who always has a bright smile because you’ve seen the worst in the world and you only want to put good back in. I just screamed at that version of you for… for protecting what we have and suffering silently for years, and then I came back here and completely ignored your feelings and the hell that I just ripped you from because I was angry and hurt that the universe would give me a soulmate yet make me dance around him for years and, god, if I didn’t know that you were gonna stick around after all of this I’d probably have a panic attack too and instead I just feel like shit because I haven’t even asked what’s going through your head about all of this!”

Blaine was silent when Kurt finished, breathing heavily after his gasping rant. 

“I guess... “ Blaine started carefully, “being soulmates doesn’t make us good at communicating, even if we are having basically the same thoughts.”

Kurt looked at him with a questioning gaze. 

“You basically just said everything I’ve been worried about it’s almost like you read my mind. But I guess being crazy intune with each other doesn’t mean much of anything if we don’t know how to just say what we’re feeling. But… you’re kind of right. I don’t know you at all. My soul certainly screams otherwise but on just a basic level, I don’t know anything about you. I spent an entire night having sex with my soulmate and I don’t even know your full name. I think you told me your last name, but I don’t remember what it is.”

“Hummel,” Kurt interjected, “my full name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.”

“Blaine Devon Anderson,” Blaine replied but frowned when Kurt chuckled, “but you knew that. Because you know everything about me.”

Kurt nodded slowly.

“Don’t you see what a disadvantage that puts me at. Like you said, you know that I’m going to stick around because if I didn’t you wouldn’t have ever met me. But how do I know you won’t just leave after this? What guarantee do I have that I won’t spend the rest of my life only meeting younger versions of you because you decide to bail on me?”

Kurt licked his lips, eyes downcast. “I don’t think I can guarantee you that. All I can really do is apologize for the way I acted last night and promise you that I will do everything in my power to make this relationship what it is meant to be.”

Blaine’s shoulders sagged and Kurt couldn’t tell if it was from disappointment or relief. He carefully edged towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side. “Do you wanna know a secret?” He whispered, “And you’re not allowed to ever get mad at me in the future for telling you this, okay? Even though it technically breaks our rules.”

Blaine thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

“When future you realized that I was at a point in my life that I knew what we mean to each other, you had the most genuine smile I had ever seen on your face in that moment… right before I started yelling at you.”

Blaine snorted, a tearful noise.

“I think… based on your reaction, that we’re gonna be okay. As shitty as a start as this was, I think we’ll work it out. And I hope you’ll agree to be in the for the long haul with me, because I have spent too long dreaming about this to lose you now because I’m a fucking idiot.”

Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt’s waist, pressing a kiss to his chest. “I think I can do that,” he whispered and they held each other tight.


End file.
